1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a control method of the communication apparatus, and a storage medium for storing a program of performing the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a communication apparatus which performs such wireless communication as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-099236 has been proposed to perform high-speed communication with a portable information device of a communication partner.
In a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-099236, since a distance between apparatuses which perform communication with each other is set short (for example, the distance is set to about 3 cm), it is possible to avoid interference to another wireless communication system. Further, according to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-099236, since it is possible to leave directivity of data communication out of consideration, a user may not worry about mutual physical orientations of the apparatuses which perform the communication with each other.
However, in such a method as described above, since the communicable distance between the communication apparatus and the portable information device is short, the user has to correctly gain an understanding of the position where the user should approximate the portable information device to the communication apparatus (that is, the position where the user should bring the portable information device close to the communication apparatus) so as to normally perform the communication between the portable information device and the communication apparatus.
For example, it is assumed that the communication apparatus should perform the communication with a digital camera. Here, a communication unit of the digital camera is often provided in the vicinity of the outer case of the camera (for example, on the bottom of the camera). For this reason, in a case where a user sets the digital camera to a setup table of a wireless interface, the user has to set an antenna, which has been disposed at a position that the user cannot see, to a correct position. Such a setting operation is difficult for the user. Further, if both the antenna of the portable information device and the antenna of the communication apparatus are not within a communicable range, it is impossible to normally perform high-speed communication between the portable information device and the communication apparatus.